Police Academy
Police Academy: The Series, also known as Police Academy: The Animated Series, is a 1988 American animated television series based on the Police Academy series of films. The show was produced by Ruby-Spears Enterprises for Warner Bros. Television. It aired weekdays and lasted two seasons for a total of 65 episodes. Some episodes feature a crime boss named Kingpin. His keen intelligence, girth, and stature are very similar to the Marvel Comics character of the same name. Other new characters were added to the show as well. Among them were a group of talking police dogs called the Canine Corps. They were made up of Samson (the bulldog leader), Lobo (the noble yet clumsy husky), Bonehead (the dimwitted giant St. Bernard), Chilipepper (the excitable chihuahua), and Schitzy (the only female golden retriever with an identity crisis). The theme song is performed by the Fat Boys who also make an appearance in two episodes as House's Friends: Big Boss, Cool and Mark. Robert Folk's theme for the movies is used, uncredited, over the closing credits. While the character of Carey Mahoney did appear in the show, he did not appear in either Police Academy 5: Assignment Miami Beach, Police Academy 6: City Under Siege, and Police Academy: Mission to Moscow. Synopsis The animated series takes place chronologically between the fourth and fifth films of the series of films. Twelve characters are re-created for this animated version, including a team of Academy graduates led by Carey Mahoney, a likeable rogue bachelor boy, who unconsciously—and consistently—does his best to make life miserable for Captain Harris and his knucklehead assistant Sgt. Proctor. Mahoney's friends include the aptly named Moses Hightower, walking sound effects machine Larvell Jones, trigger-happy Eugene Tackleberry, sweet and timid Laverne Hooks, tough-as-nails Debbie Callahan, larger-than-life House, and the bread-&-butter duo of reformed gang member Zed McGlunk and his best buddy, Carl Sweetchuck. Eric Lassard is the highly respected (albeit dreamy) Commandant, and Academy newcomer The Professor is also on hand, and also the cadets new friends, the K-9 Corps, a group of police dogs, and stocking our crime-fighting heroes with an endless supply of wacky gadgets as they combat a motley crew of Kingpin and other recurring villains such as Numbskull, The Claw, Mr. Sleaze, Lockjaw, and Amazona. Characters *'Carey Mahoney' – The most clever among the cadets. Mahoney is always ready to lend a hand to his companions. He is the patrol partner of Larvell Jones. *'Larvell Jones' – Mahoney's usual sidekick. He's a martial arts master, but his main talent is beatboxing – he is able to make every kind of noise (sirens, gunfire, helicopters, etc. ...). *'Carl Sweetchuck' – Sweetchuck is the most cowardly of the group. He is very accident prone and oblivious to the harm caused by his clumsiness. His patrol partner is Zed. *'Zed McGlunk' – Zed is the messy and unkempt member of the group. Zed usually drags his partner along in his wily and erratic pursuits. *'Moses Hightower' – Hightower is known for his great size and physical strength. His stature often comes into play when the characters find themselves in situations in which bars must be bent or walls need to smashed through. He is patrol partner with Laverne Hooks. *'Laverne Hooks' – Hooks is small, soft-spoken, and passive. However, she has shown herself capable of being extremely forceful and loud in situations in which she is provoked. *'Thomas "House" Conklin' – "House" is known for his large frame and his congenial nature. He is always hungry and proves himself to be cowardly. He patrols with Sweetchuck and Zed and often accompanies them in their escapades. *'Eugene Tackleberry' – Characterized by a pronounced jaw almost always wears glasses and helmet, is a weapons fanatic; has a weakness for his fellow patrol Callahan. Often uses the armored car of the police which he usually wrecks. Often uses a bazooka. *'Debbie Callahan' – Is the statuesque beauty of the group who is tough-as-nails and has a beautiful singing voice. *'Capt. Thaddeus Harris' – Always carries a walking stick and is almost always in the company of his sidekick Proctor. Often tries to humiliate the officers in order to gain a promotion, but fails miserably. *'Sgt. Carl Proctor' – Is Capt. Harris' idiotic lieutenant. *'Capt. Ernie Mauser' - Is a captain and head of the K-9 corps. He became good friends with Mahoney and his gang. He acts similar to Hurst when facing up to Harris' shenanigans. *'Com. Eric Lassard' – The easygoing and idealistic commandant. *'Professor' – He is the inventor of numerous devices. *'K-9 corps' – They are trained dogs. They can talk, but only to themselves and other animals. Other characters Villains (criminals) *'Kingpin' – He is the largest of all the bandits of various episodes of the series, and together makes a great ceremony to the Council of Crime. He is a parody of Marvel Comic's Kingpin. He is drawn as overweight, bald and always wearing a white suit *'Weasel and Wooley' - Kingpin's henchman. *'Numbskull' *'Mr. Sleaze' *'Claw' *'Phoenix Amazona' a roller derby star turned thief. She is a childhood friend of Callahan's. *'Lockjaw' *'The Clown Gang' *'The Phantom' *'The London Bridge Gang' *'The Phantom of the Opera' *'George and Lenny' *'Seedy McLeech' *'Mr. Crameneil' *'The Highway Robbers (Auntie Bertha and Cousins Ed and Ned)' *'Madame Zelda and the Land Pirates' *'Krantz' *'The Magnificent Mystopholes' *'Dr. Kamaleon' *'Mr. Bimmelman' *'Flung Hi' *'The Hang Ten Gang' *'Mr. Glitch and Cratchit' *'Waxen Wayne' *'Barracuda and his Diamond Gang' *'Muggsy' *'King Neptune' *'Ace, Queen of Hearths and Chester' *'Dr. Mackle, Miss Bomb and Marsupialman' *'Falcon' *'Big Sal' *'Fox' *'Mr. Watkips and Watso' *'Lady Tina and Smalto' *'Skull Ned and the Rock Gang' *'Sheikh and the Guards' *'The Incredible Shandar' *'Maxine' *'Krutz and his gang' *'The Mexican Gang' *'Slik and his gang' *'Pop Corn and Family' *'Bad Knight and his Throttle Gang' *'The Twin Humongo' *'Professor Pilpers/Bates' *'Jaguar' *'Mr. Shee, Pork, Squitty and Fufy the crocodile' *'Big Burger' *'Mr. Ego and Charles' *'Prof. Pherril and Pack' *'Dr. Deadstone' *'The Hillbilly Sheriff and Jack' *'Noxo' *'The Junkman John Lurid and Freker' *'Mob Balsom' *'Old Clyde Barrow, Bonnie and Butch' *'Lidya and Pongo' *'Schubert Von Schuters' *'Robin Good' A parody of Robin Hood, who claims to give his stolen goods to the poor, but in fact he just keeps it. *'Tex and Mulgrew' Voice cast *Ron Rubin as Carey Mahoney *Dan Hennessey as Zed McGlunk, Eugene "Tack" Tackleberry *Howard Morris as Carl Sweetchuck, Professor *Greg Morton as Larvell Jones, Moses Hightower *Len Carlson as Capt. Thaddeus Harris *Don Francks as Thomas "House" Conklin, Sgt. Carl Proctor *Denise Pidgeon as Debbie Callahan, Laverne Hooks *Tedd Dillon as Com. Eric Lassard Additional *R. Nelson Brown as Elwin Bixby - *Dorian Joe Clark - *Anthony Correa *Gary Crawford - *Catherine Gallant - *Charles W. Gray - *Rex Hagon as Mauser *Elizabeth Hanna - *Suzette Myers as Anchor *Greg Swanson - *Frank Welker- *Noam Zylberman - Bobby, Bill Category:Television shows others